


THIS IS WHY HE'S BEEN GONE

by mixterduckie



Category: Half Life, Half life: opposing force
Genre: Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixterduckie/pseuds/mixterduckie
Summary: I wrote this for my composition class but I really like the concept of g-man sending people out on errands so here we are.Adrian has been gone for this long... and for what?NOTE: I HAVE NEVER PLAYED HALF LIFE OPPOSING FORCE AND I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THESE CHARACTERS I JUST TOGHUTHOGUT IT WOULD BE FUNNY I AM UPLOADIN G THIS WHILE I AM AT SCHOOL I don't know why ao3 isn't banned at school.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	THIS IS WHY HE'S BEEN GONE

“Welcome home,” he says. “We have _b_ een waiting for you. Are you _re_ ady to begin your new _assign_ ment?”

“ How did you get in my house? ”

“That is  _ un _ important…  _ Mr. Freeman. _ ”  Already sat , the suited man  began to rock the chair slowly, similar to that of a grandfather clock.

“ My name is Adrian .” He  walked over to the couch to sit. “Do you, like, have the wrong address or something? I don’t know  _ anything  _ about this neighborhood, so if you were looking for help with directions… I can’t help you.”

The suited man  froze .  _ Well  _ that  _ wasn’t supposed to happen,  _ Adrian guessed. 

Adrian’s living room wasn’t dressed as well as this strange man. It was, in fact, quite bland. A Monday night made the room look dreary, feel devastating, and taste like death . He was planning on cleaning on Tuesday.  Vacuuming, dusting, and organizing . It sounded  _ fun _ . Not at all boring! 

He nearly jumped as the suited man stood, but the stranger stayed silent for a minute more .

“ You will  _ suff _ ice; however, it is rude of me to avoid intro _ duc _ ing myself, is it not? ” The suited man paused as though  he were making a name up. “You can call me…  _ Garry _ .” Water held more emotion than Garry’s voice. 

“Okay,  _ Garry _ .  Nice to meet you! Could you  _ please _ tell me what you’re doing in my house?”  Inspecting the suited figure in front of him , Adrian could feel his instincts fighting over whether or not to trust this strange new man.  _ Is it worth it?  _ _ I’ve got nothing better to do, but I could  _ die  _ doing some “assignment” for someone I just met _ _.  _ Despite the lack of emotion shown, Garry’s face  _ seemed _ like one Adrian could trust.

“Ah, yes. The  _ as _ sign _ ment _ .”

The two were now in a space-like void. Adrian felt like  he was floating. “I hope the change of scenery is  _ accept _ able for this, as it would be a  _ shame  _ for you to feel  _ un _ comfort _ able _ .” Garry’s random enunciation was more uncomfortable than  his apparent ability to teleport.

“It’s fine.”

“ _ Excellent, _ Mr.  _ Shepherd _ .”  Walking circles around Adrian , Garry held his hands together in a ball. Adrian was  alarmed, confused, and troubled . “Now, the assignment… Is  _ important _ . Are you sure you can  _ handle _ this?”

“Of course. I’ve been through more than enough.” 

“I need  _ you  _ to…”

Adrian stared into Garry’s cyan eyes as he revealed Adrian’s mission:

“ _Get_ _milk_.”

**Author's Note:**

> lol get it he got milk just like dad


End file.
